Dont leave me! sequel to Flora?
by OnlyFloraAndHelia
Summary: sequel to "Flora?"
1. Chapter 1

First of all hey!

Only one girl wrote me to continue (by the way thank you =] )

but I really want to share with you my ideas or stories call it however you want. I really want to know if you liked it please review!

And again sorry if I have mistakes

Thank you all!

It's been 2 mouth since Flora "death".

because of what happened she paralyzed and moved by wheelchair,the doctors said that within 2 months if she applied for treatment her ability to walk will back

Helia P.O.V

"Hey calm down it's going to be alright you'll see that tomorrow on our vacation I'll jump with you to the water"Flora told me smiling

I don't get it I'm so worry that I think I'm going to explode and she smilin

g "Ya and you'll see that I don't let you jump"I told her holding her hands tighter

"Helia nothing bad going to happen stop worrying"she told m

e "Flora dear come on let check you" doctor Smith called Flora

"Can I join you?"I ask hoping for positive answer

"I think that you can take Flora to the room and come back here you can't stay at the room" doctor Smith told me

"Helia don't worry more 2 hours we'll be on our way to the palace"Flora told m

e I got up take Flora to her room

"Come back ok?"I told Flora super worrying

"I'll" she said being me closer to her lips We kissed and apart when doctor Smith said "Flora you have to get in"

"Sorry"we told her together

"Bye Helia see you soon"Flora told me while toke her

"Bye" told her back waving her

"Promise me you'll come back please come back"I told myself taking my iPhone out of my pocket calling Flora parents to say she's in

I know its super short chapter sorry but I really have to go I promies next chapter will be longer but still do you like it? I little change my idea when I wrote this but I think it's more...how to say that romantic and comfort Anyway I'll try update the second chapter on Friday Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!

Today it's Friday so here the next chapter.

And about the letters at the next sentence I were just really hurry so I didn't pay attention,I don't write the story at my computer I write it at my iPhone then I send it to myself at my Facebook and then I edit it here so I'm very SORRY!

Please review!

It's been 20 minutes since Flora got in the those 20 minutes Flora's parents and her sister came to the hospital.

Helia P.O.V

"Helia they said half hour don't worry" her sister told me.

"I know I just..I can't lose her..not again" I told her.

"Why-hy do you think you gonna lose her again?"Malienna asked me (Malienna-Flora's sister).

"I don't know"I lied know exactly why I think I'm going to lose her.

"Helia" Malienna hugged me, "Don't cry you have to be strong for her just like me"she told me.

"Thanks Enna"I told her.

She unwrapped her arms from me, "Helia I swear that if you call me Enna one more time I'll slap really hard!"she screamed at me.

"You're 17 years old you think that I'm afraid from you?"I told her make her more and more angry.

"Your so lucky that your my sister husband"she told me .

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I talk to Helia for a second" asked Malienna.

"Yes sure"she answered still sitting next to me.

"Alone if you don't care" DR Smith asked her.

"Oh yes sorry"she said and walked away.

"Well it's fine if I call you just Helia?"she asked.

"Sure why not"I told her.

"Flora...ahh...she...-"the doctor stated to say but I interrupted her.

"What happened to her?she is fine?we can leave now?".

"I just say that"the doctor told me and took a deep breath .

"Flora lost a lot of blood and she's in life danger don't know why it happened I'm sorry".

"Can I-" I started to say,

"Before you asked you can't see her now we taking her to another room now and I have something to ask from you can you tell to her parents"she said (I did not know what to write asked or said sorry if I wrong).

"Tell her parents what?"Flora's father asked her.

They talked and I thought about Flora my only love, I thought about how much stupid I was when I let her do that,tears fall from my eyes all what I could thought about was that girl ,with the brown hair that made my life happier I can't lose her not again.

"When I can see her" I screamed so they could hear me.

"I guess more 20 minutes now I have to go pray for her" left the room she ran to Flora room.

Something told me follow her but I couldn't move my legs I felt weak more tears fell from my eyes when I saw her in my imagination.

"Flora you promise me to come back please babe do it for me I love you"I said to myself.

Author note:

It's not the end don't worry I think that I'll write 7 chapter at this story. Anyway...enjoy your weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up guys?

finally I had free time so I decide to make another chapter

I'm not Christian but I know that Halloween is approaching so happy Halloween :)

Enjoy and review PLEASE!

"Flora you promise me to come back please babe do it for me I love you"I told myself.

Helia P.O.V

"Helia,"Malienna called my name

"Helia you want to see Flora?"Malienna asked

"Sorry I wasn't pay attention" I told her

"You want to see Flora?"she asked again

"I can go see her?"I said in shock

"Yes my parents was with her and the doctor ask from me to ask you If you want to see her"she told me

"Yes sure"I told her

"Go to room 429 she's there"she told me

"Thank you"I told her I walked at the passageway of the second floor looking for room 429 when I found it her parents was near the room.

"Helia dear be strong for her she that"Flora's mom told me I nod and got into the room

Flora P.O.V

"Florich"I heard his voice,the voice of my man, that one that I promise him to come back.

he got closer than he held my hand waiting for answer.

"Helia I'm sorry" I told him started to cry

"Hey you don't need to cry flower save your powers"he told me

"Sorry"I told him trying to smile

"You know I love that smile"he told me I giggle and told him "I love yours too"

"So your my wife just because of my smile"he asked

"No!"I told him

"Ya whatever you say"he rolled his eyes

"Helia you better not make me mad"I told him

"You know your not at good situation to threaten me"he told me, I became sad just at the think that I could die.

"Sorry Flo"he told me and got closer to hug me

"It's alright I just-"I started to say but Helia stopped me

"Nothing bad going to happened your here with me I'll do anything to make sure you feel better I have to I can't lose you again I just asking from you don't lose hope ok?"he told me sobbing between word made me cry too

"Sweetie please don't cry I'm staying here with you I'll not lose hope"I told him.

He unwrapped his arms and looked at me "You need to rest I'll come back when you wake up ok"he asked me

"No" I told him catch his shirt

"What"he asked me

"I want you to stay"I told him implore him to stay

"Please"I asked in sad voice

"Flo I wish I could but you know that-"he started to say

"If you'll fall asleep they leave you alone and we'll sleep together" she told me

"Ok then I'll stay"he told me in surrender He jumped into the bad wrapped his arms around me,I face him and we shared a passionate kiss

"Sleep well my princess"he told me

"Sleep well love"I told him

Helia P.O.V

10 minutes passed and Flora Fell asleep

"You know your cute when you sleep"I told her.

Suddenly the door opened "Oh she sleep"one of the doctors said when I pretend sleep

"So what the problem we can wake her up"the second doctor said

"Her husband with her come on let's go we can check her when she wake ups"the first doctor said,I heard the door closed,at that I understand how much tired I'm.

"Good night love"I told Flora again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Ok so it's will be a little longer chapter because I see that you don't love my short chapters

PLEASE review!

"Good night love"I told Flora again.

**Flora P.O.V**

I woke up early at the morning, Helia were still asleep,I got up from the bad then I fell on the bad I couldn't stand up.

when I fell down Helia woke up in panic.

"Flora are you ok?"he asked me

"Yes sweetie sorry I woke you up" I told him

"Oh it's ok but what the matters it's you ok" he said

"By the way why you fell down?"he asked you could that he still was sleepy

"I tried to get up but I discover (if you have another word that can fix me so please tell me) that I can't get up"I told him while I lay on the bed.

"Oh I get it" he told me still sleepy and I just smiled

"Helia go home get shower eat something and come back later" I told him

"Ya funny joke Flo"he told me

"I am serious" I told him

"No I'm not leaving I have to stay"he told me

"You must be kidding me yesterday you want to leave and now to stay? Helia just go get breakfast take a shower and come back nothing can happen to me in an hour"I told him

"You want to watch TV?"he asked me

"What?"I asked him

"Let's watch TV"he said

"May I lay next to you?"he asked me I didn't answer I was socked that he didn't listen to me.

"I'll take it as yes"he said.

He laid next to me and for the next three hours we watched TV.

All what I could think about was that he didn't go home and that he have to take break from me.

_- After three hours-_

"Flora!Flora may I go in?"a doctor knocked on the door.

The door opened and two doctors and my father got in.

"Good morning sorry to interrupt but may we have princess Flora for an hour"one of the doctors asked Helia

"Helia it's great now you can go home" I told him

"It's just an hour" I mouthed him

"Ok just you can give as five minutes"Helia asked the doctors

"Sure why not" my father said and left with the doctors

"Why you need five minutes?"I asked Helia

"To do this"he got closer and kissed me.

After two minutes of kisses we broke the kiss "You'll be ok,right?" He asked me

"Don't worry Helia my dad is here I'll be ok"I told him.

He got up,he took his keys and got back to my bad "Goodbye love" he said and kissed me again.

"Goodbye"I told him He hugged me really tight and I hugged him tight too

"Bye again" he said when he go to the door "I giggle and said "bye"

Helia P.O.V

I went to our house,when I got closer to gate I saw a lot of people with cameras.

"How the hell they already know about Flo"I told myself.

I kept drove until I arrived to the palace.

"Good morning prince Helia"one of maid greet me.

"Morning"I told her

"May I ask where princess Flora?"she askes me.

"she's still at the hospital,I am sorry but I have to get ready have a good day"I told her

I just wanted to be with Florich all the time that we watched TV I prayed that I could stay longer with her.

- After an hour -

"Please take me"Malienna begged.

"Listen girl you talked with your father he said no so I can't take you"I told her.

"Please Helia"she begged again.

"Talk to your mom I am sure she'll take you later"I told her.

she blocked the door.

"Mali,Flora wait for me please let me go"I told her try to scream at her.

"So you don't know"she said.

"I don't know what?"I asked her.

"Flora under anesthesia she do not waking up"she stared to say.

"That's why my dad asked me to stop you from going"she continue.

"Oh no!my nightmare getting real"I told myself

**A\N: It's the longest chapter that I ever wrote (even that it not that long)**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update I have a presentation in English and I'm really scared because as you know I'm not that good in English.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT I TO CONTINUE **


End file.
